An Adventure Past Midnight
by 9thForever
Summary: Beth snuck Alison out so they could get high, per Alison's request. AU based off of the sex scene between Chad and Alison.


"You're a cop, Beth, we shouldn't be doing this. It is illegal.." Once again, Alison was nervous. Why couldn't she relax, and trust Beth?

"Sit back." Trying her best not to get annoyed by the constant disproval, the idea to get high together was Alison's in the first place. The only part that Beth solidified was the buying of the drugs. Concentrating on not making a mess, Beth hadn't spilled any. The last thing she wanted was one of Alison's obnoxious friends to find weed residue in the van.

"Is it ready?"

"So eager. Yeah, here." Beth passed the new cigarette over, the lighter as well. Alison only stared at it in her hands, before looking around then at Beth.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are we really getting high? I mean, what kind of example am I setting for my kids?"

"You did this in college, how is right now any different?" Beth took the lighter and lit it for her. "Just hold it in." Watching, Beth waited.

She was right, Alison had done this before in college, many times actually. Placing the paper to her lips, she sucked in slowly, waiting as long as she could before exhaling. Beth chuckled.

"What did I do wrong?" Alison was frowning.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I just thought the way you did that was cute. And the fact you didn't cough made you so badass." Winking, Beth took it from her and began smoking along with Alison, passing it back and forth. It didn't take long for the two women to become high, especially because they were smoking a lot of it. Alison was completely fine with the world, giggling at everything around her. Beth was happy as well, for probably the first time in forever.

"How come you're actually getting high with me? Aren't you risking your badge?"

"Nah, and because I wanted to spend time with you. I just passed my last drug testing, and in a few months time when I'm screened for my next test this little incident won't even show up."

"What if it does?"

"Do you want me to bust some users so I'll have a bullshit statement on it?"

"That might put my mind at ease."

"You should let the pot do that." Beth was laughing again. "Cosima would be so stoked about this."

"You know what I really want right now?"

"Coffee?" Alison rolled her eyes. Only Beth would want coffee whilst high.

"A good orgasm. Something to make my body feel this amazement."

"You don't need to be high for that. Just pleasure yourself right now." Beth wouldn't mind if she did do just that, especially in front of her. She'd gotten aroused a time or two from smoking back in her highschool days.

"Objectify me, sexually."

"You make it sound so dull."

"You did." Alison unzipped her jacket, pulling her shirt down to be risqué, showing Beth a portion of her chest. "Please, detective?" Beth remembered that Alison knew she had a crush on her, in fact it was mutual and unexplainable. Without any hesitation Alison leaned in and kissed Beth, waiting for her response.

As soon as her lips left, Beth knew she needed them back, adrenaline and hormones took over as she grabbed the seatbelt and unclasped it, launching her way back to Alison. She responded to the kiss nearly identically, hands groping to get ahold of any skin, to feel each other. Beth had cupped Alison's face, pulling her more into the kiss as her tongue was dying to be inside Alison's perfect mouth.

Unlatching her own seatbelt, Alison climbed from her seat, straddling Beth the best she could, wanting to be against her, but the steering wheel was a hindrance.

"Mother of pearl, backseats?"

"Okay." Beth mumbled, not wanting to move at all, but if this were to go any further than she would have to.

Alison climbed back first, Beth fully enjoying the view of her bottom, one of which she often watched on their weekly exercises, it was a guilty pleasure of hers. Alison's cheeks were furiously hot as she anticipated Beth's arrive, not expecting the cop to be so forward with her advancements, but it didn't surprise her, she was always direct.

Beth had straddled her, giving her hips a roll forward against her, grinding downwards, wanting Alison to feel friction right where she needed it. Hands roaming. Did she ever deliver, as her tongue took over their kiss. Instant moans of pleasure passed Alison's lips, begging and encouraging for more.

Beth's ragged breaths covered her neck, kissing carelessly if she were to leave marks. Right now Alison was hers, and Beth wanted to claim her. Wandering hands finally found a goal as they worked their way under Alison's shirt, bending to reach her breasts; fingers clasped around her nipples, rolling and twisting the sensitive skin with satisfaction. Certain Alison had been moaning something profane, Beth smirked proudly, increasing her own desires.

Useless, but not submissive is how Alison felt. She wasn't sure what to do, how to keep up with Beth. Finally she stopped trying when the cop had sought out all control. She sank into the passion given, dying for more.

The shirt was lifted to Alison's neck, with Beth's head dipping under, tongue latching around one of the hardened nipples. She sucked fervently, tongue flicking away. Hearing her name made her more firm and dominant, as she grasped and massaged away on Alison's breasts. From breathing heavily and the heat between each other the windows began to fog.

Not being able to take much more, Alison pushed her back, a pleading, desperate look piercing at Beth. Frantic Alison always amused her, so keeping her in that state for a while longer wouldn't hurt. Beth captured Alison in a passionate kiss, hands clasped onto her cheeks.

"Beth, please!"

"There's no rush, Ali.." Beth murmured against her lips, consuming her again and again.

"I want you in me.." Alison groaned, frustration blooming.

"Good." Beth tracked her mouth down to her chest as she reached down and along her body, unbuttoning her jeans. She tugged them apart, lifting her body. With a bit of squirming and wriggling around each other, Beth pushed the clothing down to her ankles. The sky was dark outside, and no cats were parked around, which helped Alison to relax to the fact she was about to have sex in public, something she never dared of doing.

Turning Alison so her leg was stretched along the seat, Beth knelt on the floor, hands stroking up her thighs. Closer each time, further towards the inner thigh. Goosebumps covered each leg, her stomach, every area possible. Words were dying to escape Alison's lips, but she kept them contained. As Beth waltzed her fingers back and forth, her mouth sought out her nipples once again. Inching closer, the wetness was apparent. Relief fueled Beth, to know she could arouse Alison. Beth dipped a finger at a time, coating it thoroughly, slowly changing between fingers. God, the warmth had wetness ready to burst from herself. Alison moaned initially, glad she was finally inside of her. Her hips lurched forward the second Beth was in her, searching for more.

Having toyed around nearly enough, Beth pulled Alison in for another passionate kiss, nipping, sucking away, not giving her anytime to recover before her fingers pushed into her.

"Thor's hammer, oh!" Alison cried out in an almost shriek like noise. Beth knew not too fast too soon, but she couldn't contain herself. Wanting Alison needed to happen faster than she could wait. Smirking up, Beth kissed her cheek before leaving a trail that lead down to her core. Intoxicated by the sweetest smell of sex, Beth's heart began pounding. Each pump or her fingers had a squeak, but what silenced the squeaks and filled the van with a rumbling moan was when Beth's lips engulfed her clitoris, sucking soothingly. More curse words (to Alison anyway) flew from her lips as Beth's tongue began to flick faster, pleasuring her in ways no one had ever done before. Not once in her lifetime had anyone ever given her oral sex, only one time in high school did she give Donnie a blowjob. The idea of ever receiving oral sex was a no from him. Beth's tongue was more than she could've ever expected or imagined, in fact she couldn't imagine it. The surreal feeling was one she couldn't forget, however.

"C'mon, baby." Beth spoke smoothing although inside she was on fire, burning with desire to keep tasting the sweetest nectar she ever had. Fingers moving as fast as she could; hips moving to meet each movement. Beth's encouragements skyrocketed as Alison's pantings of "oh" grew more frequently. Dipping her tongue as deep into Alison's core, she slowly lapped away at the juices released, savouring each taste. Minutes of sucking and licking, Beth finally pulled herself out.

Over too soon, she thought depressingly, as she kissed the toned stomach before her. Beth straightened her shirt for her. Kissing softly at Alison's neck, her ear, her jaw.

"You taste amazing, Ali." Beth spoke between kisses, rising to wrap her into a hug. Shifting awkwardly, Alison pulled the rest of her clothing up before sinking naturally into another hug. She had been blushing at the compliment. Smiling sweetly, Beth kept leaning in and kissing her.

"Do I-I.. You.." Alison stumbled on her words, unsure how to speak her mind.

"Speak. It's just us.." Leaving a lingering kiss, Beth pulled away, settling herself in the seat beside Alison.

"Do.. You know.."

"Is the pot already wearing off?" Beth chuckled.

"That isn't funny Beth."

"Then say it, dear Alison."

Sigh.

"Do you want me to please you as well?"

"Is that something you want to do?"

"Sort of, yeah." Alison smiled. "I just.. I never have before." Beth lift and hand to her cheek, leaning in and kissing her softer than ever.

"Not tonight though," she mumbled against her lips, moving to rest her head on Alison's shoulder.

"Explain?" Alison was confused.

"Tonight was about you, baby," Beth cringed at the nickname- it didn't fit Alison one bit, "and I don't want to take away from that."

"You wouldn't be, honestly."

"I know. We'll see each other soon enough, and we can do this more properly."

Sighing out of tiredness and partial disappointment, Alison nodded.

"Hey, hey. I love you, Ali. Been dying to tell you that all week."

Beth always knew what to say, when to say it. Making Alison's heart skip a beat, she leaned in and kissed her.

Soft kisses were lazily left on each others arm. Fingers laced together, Beth held her close. The van was silent except for the sound of their lips and the crickets chirping outside.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Alison broke the quiet. "I've been starving for a while." She chuckled quietly, turning to face the head that lift from her shoulder.

"Yeah, we could do that. I should drive you home afterwards."

"Okay." Giving Alison one last kiss, Beth climbed into the driver seat.

"You know, I never could have imagined you driving my van."

"Oh don't get all sappy on me." Beth rolled her eyes.

"It's too domestic for you."

"I make it seem badass though."

"Mmm..." Alison paused. "You do."


End file.
